The Marauder's Keeper
by SiriusBlackSeriously
Summary: Jessamin Potter watches out for her adopted brother James over the years, but what happens when Voldemort takes an interest in her and her family? Follow the Marauders over their time at Hogwarts through love, loss and adventure. Eventual JamesxLily and JessxSirius My first Fanfiction so please read :) Rated T to be safe, will update the rating as the content changes.
1. Prologue

Prologue - Romania

There was smoke everywhere. It rose out of the rubble and filled the street. The flickering of the flames reflected off the smoke, illuminating the shadows of people running and fighting. The smell of burning wood and flesh filled the air, coupled with the screams it sent Rothwyne's stomach churning. Looking behind her at the group of scared muggles, she smiled, trying to reassure them. "Stai în spatele meu! Te va proteja."

After a few children had fallen ill, the townsfolk had believed that the gypsies who recently arrived had cursed them, and an angry mob had set out to drive them out of town. Rothwyne wiped her forehead. One simply family visit had just turned into a fight for her lives and those of her people.

Two figures emerged from the smoke in front of her. She raised her wand higher and motioned for the group to back up behind her, the arm then moved to wrap protectively around her pregnant belly. She wasn't worried. Against two muggles, they didn't stand a chance. Then she noted they were both carrying wands. They were not a part of the angry mob.

"Cine ești tu? Ce faci aici?" The figures glanced at each other but didn't respond. Rothwyne tried again in English. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "Ah. You're English, good. Stand aside. We'll take it from here." Rothwyne stiffened. "What do you mean, you'll take it from here?" They laughed. "We heard of this little party and thought we could get some target practice." He spat on the ground infront of Rothwyne's feet. "Disgusting gypsies. Their presence is an affront to wizard kind. They're the lowest of all muggles. They use pretence and lies to pass themselves off as magical, having stolen magic from wizards." "Why are you in Romania? What did they ever do to you?" The shorter one sneered, "Killing muggles in Britain will garner too much attention. Killing vermin in Romania, it won't even make the 6 o'clock news."

Rothwyne tightened her grip on her wand, her hand shaking in fury, "If you want to harm these people then you'll have to go through me."

The taller one laughed, he slashed his wand and a bright red light flew at a young girl on Rothwynes right. "Protego!" Rothwyne yelled, blasting the curse out of the way.

"If you will not stand aside, you are no better than they! Crucio!"

Rothwyne dodged the curse, sending back two stunning spells in quick succession, only one found its mark.

"Blood traitor bitch!"

Rothwyne sent a stinging hex and turned to face the terrified people. "Fugi!" She screamed. The group scattered. The wizard and his now enervated colleague made to follow them but she stood in their path. "Who defies me?" Another man stepped out of the darkness. He seemed to have been conjured from it. It surrounded him as if an ever present companion, the sight sent a chill deep into Rothwyne's bones. He removed his hood, he was pale skinned with dark black hair. The air around him rippled with power and his eyes were an icy blue with steaks of red permeating through. The two men dropped to their knees, here was someone with power and they knew it. "We thought she was with us but she was protecting them." He flicked his wand at her. "Interesting. I have a unique punishment for you. Petrificus Totalus!" Rothwyne was unable to move out of the way in time and found herself lying helpless on the cold cobblestones. The man stepped over her, his wand making a complicated pattern, his mouth moved forming a chant but Rothwyne couldn't hear anything over the pounding of blood in her ears. Then pain was all there was. Her blood seemed to boil in her veins. Unable to scream aloud she screamed mentally, her eyes wide. Her stomach clenched and she felt icy fear grip her heart as she felt herself begin to lose her unborn child. This would not happen! NO! There was a flash of blue and Rothwyne felt the world turn black. The last conscience thought she had was of her husband calling her name. Bartholemew stared dumbstruck at the healers. "What do you mean she's dying?!" The healers glanced at each other uncomfortably. Healer Makaw stepped forward.

"The curse she was struck with leaches off her magical essence. We don't know what curse it was, or if we can cure it and we cannot say for sure how long she will be able to bear it, but it will continue to do so. There is also some worry about your child. It might be possible that the curse has affected her too, but we won't know until the baby is born. As it is, we recommend we perform an emergency operation to remove her now."

Bartholemew turned white, his brother, Harold, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's not due for a month yet!"

"We assure you, it is safe. Any more exposure to the curse could be deadly for the child."

Bartholemw looked up at Harold's face, and then at Eleanor who was cradling baby James to her chest. Looking back at the healer he nodded and watched as his wife and unborn child were wheeled away

24th December 1965 – James and Jessamin are 5

"Minnie? You here?" James walked down the corridor of Potter Manor looking for his twin-cousin… or was it just sister now?… he was slightly confused on the matter. "Minnie? Mummy says you're missing the party and people want to see you and that cake is going to be soon."

Miiiiinnnnnn" He whined, "Mum says we have to wait for you to have cake, and I want…" James stopped when he heard a muffled sob from his Uncles room. Jessamin was sitting on the bed in her pink party dress, her feet dangling off the end. She was crying softly over a photo frame and a piece of paper she clutched in her hands.

James approached her and hoisted himself up on the bed next to her. "Minne, why are you crying?"

"Mama and Papa will hate me for getting a new Mummy and Daddy…" She gasped out between sobs. James looked at her confused. "But you're getting a new mummy and daddy… not a new Mama and Papa. There's a BIIIIIIGGGGGGG difference." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Minnie's face brightened a little… "Yeh… I guess so." Her tone was uncertain. "Sides… Aunty Rothwyn and Uncle Barty wouldn't want you to cry would they?" Minnie shook her head at this. James looked thoughtful, "And if they were here they could look after you, but they're not so they would want you to get a new mummy and daddy to instead." He put an arm around her, 'You're still my sister. Now you're really my sister, instead of being pretend twins we can be real ones instead! And I'll look after you." He reached out and took the certificate she held and pointed to something, Jess saw it and her face changed into one of realisation and joy.

Harold Potter had gone looking for his son and newly acquired daughter. He paused as he heard voices coming from his brother's old bedroom. He hadn't had the heart to clear it out after his brother had died last month. His heart still ached desperately for his twin, when he had fallen ill there had been little they could do. The healers couldn't make heads or tails of it, he had known though, Bartholomew had never been the same when Rothwyne had died, and when Jessamin had fallen ill to the same curse, he had been unable to heal his broken heart. He stopped as he heard his son's voice from within, and smiled. The simple logic of five year olds was amazing in its sincerity. Softly he knocked and opened the door. His heart melted at the sight of the two small children, clinging to each other, dwarfed by the sheer size of the room.

"Daddy look! I found her!" James slid off the bed, turned and took Jess's hand and gently pulled her off as well. "Come on then! Cake time!" James said, tugging on her hand. "Wait Jamie. I have to tie my shoe. Go tell Mummy I'm coming." James looked uncertain but when his father smiled assuredly at him, he grinned and ran off, yelling gleefully about chocolate cake. Harold laughed, at his son's antics and the look of reproach on Jess's small face. Jess struggled with the laces on her small boots, as she continued to fail her face began to crumple. Harold hurried forward, "Allow me, my lady." He said bowing grandly and kneeling before her, smiling at the giggle he earned in return. When he finished and straightened up he swung her up into his arms. She let out a squeal of delight and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"You excited to see what Father Christmas will bring you tonight?" He asked carrying her down the hall. He stopped when she shook her head. "No? Why's that sweetheart?"

"Cos, I already got my Christmas present earlier." Harold frowned, earlier Eleanor and himself had given Jess the official adoption certificate to keep. "The certificate?"

Jess nodded, "I was worried at first but Jamie helped me. Now I see that Mama and Papa gave you and Mummy to me for Christmas. They knew I'd be sad, and they couldn't be here anymore so they gave me new parents. I know they did, I saw their signatures on the paper. You're my Christmas present from them."

Harold was lost for words, instead he hugged her tighter. Then he put her down, grasped her hand, and father and daughter entered the party room.

Later that night as Eleanor and Harold checked on their sleeping children, and found Jess asleep in James bed. They too felt they had received the greatest Christmas present.

"Thank you brother, I promise to take care of her."


	2. Chapter 1 - Heading to Hogwarts

**James's Birthday – 27 March 1971**

It was James's favourite day of the year. His birthday, and today was even better. He was turning eleven which meant only the greatest thing in the entire world. Hogwarts. Jess had woken him up the same way she had done since they were children, by ecstatically jumping on his bed and shrieking happy birthday. Their parents had learnt over the years to ensure an early night before significant events as they would be woken up at the crack of dawn by their two enthusiastic children.

James sat at the breakfast table, bolting down his French toast whilst continually glancing at the open window.

"Where is it? You don't think they've forgotten do you?" James said worriedly after his glance failed to show any owls on the horizon.

Eleanor laughed, "Darling, I'm sure they haven't forgotten. Why don't you slow down? You're going to choke."

Her eyes slid to Jess who was sitting dejectedly next to James, unlike her brother she was picking at her French toast unenthusiastically, occasionally smiling at her brother's happiness but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Glancing at Harold, Eleanor could see the slight furrow between his eyes. Jess's dejection had not gone unnoticed by him.

Suddenly, James bolted for the window with a squeal. "Look! Look! An owl! My letter!"

James bounced on the balls of his feet waiting eagerly for the owl, when it landed on the sill he snatched the letter with joy and rushed back to the table. He waved at his parents who smiled happily back. James's smile faltered a little. "What if I didn't get in?" he said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous James, Open it!" James smiled at his dad and ripped the letter open.

"Dear Mr Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I got in!"

"Congratulations Son." Harold said, giving James a hug. Eleanor too embraced her son.

James turned to Jess. "Look Minnie! I got in! We're going to have so much fun! I can't wait to explore the castle, and I'll get my own wand! It'll be such an adventure! Minnie? Minnie…what's wrong?" James looked horrified as his sister began to cry. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need your potion?" He asked quickly. Jess quickly shook her head. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I'm so happy for you! I am. It's just…"

"Don't worry Minnie, you'll get your letter soon!"

Jess nodded glumly, "Yeh, Jamie. I'll get mine in December."

James stopped. "But. The train leaves in September! How?"

"Jess will be going after you James dear. She'll be a year behind you. I thought you knew?" Eleanor said softly. She and Harold looked stricken. They hadn't thought to discuss the matter with James, they thought he was aware. Jessamin had discussed it with them before, and they had presumed she had told James, just like she did everything.

"I didn't point it out to him. This day is supposed to be special and I'm ruining it… sorry."

James was staring at his letter now as if it were going to bite him, he then looked at his sister's tear streaked face before determinedly ripping his letter in half. His parents and Jess cried out in shock and tried to stop him but he shook his head. "I'll wait and go next year with Jess. We go together or not at all. Twins shouldn't be separated!"

"Jamie! You're being silly! I know we've always called ourselves twins but we're not really and Hogwarts won't see it that way."

"I don't care. I'm not going without you and that's that! I'm going to my room."

James sprinted to his room, trying to hide his tears.

Jess silently stepped forward and picked up the pieces of the letter and held them out to her Dad.

"You should repair it. He'll want to keep it when he changes his mind." She left, following James to his room.

Harold and Eleanor glanced at each other, and nodded. They would be having a word with Dumbledore about special consideration. Jess would be the youngest in her year but she would be much happier with James and they felt better with Jess being there to keep an eye on James.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SEPTEMBER 1971**

"We're going to be late!" Jess stood by the door, her trunk packed ready beside her, her brother slid down the stairs, a piece of toast in his mouth, his hair thoroughly wild.

"Jamie, where's your trunk?" There was a popping sound and his trunk appeared with Kenna standing next to it. "Master James, your trunk sir, and Master James is needing for Kenna to fix his hair." Grumbling slightly James bent down so that Kenna could comb his hair, rolling his eyes at Jess who shook her head. "I can't believe you James. Kenna don't worry about him, he likes his hair messy." Kenna frowned, "Young mistress is forgetting that Mistress tells Kenna to do it. Kenna is doing as the Mistress commands." The house-elfs eyes shifted worriedly, James stood up quickly.

"Thanks Kenna. Could you please go tell Mum and Dad we're ready?"

"Right away Young Master, oh Kenna will be missing the young sir and miss whens they are off at Hogwarts." Kenna reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes, then she vanished with a pop.

"You took advantage."

"Shuddup Minnie, you saw her! She wanted to pack for me!"

"And get you breakfast in your room? And clean your room? Even though Mum told you to stop asking as she had a lot to do for their charity gala?"

James grinned sheepishly.

"So you two ready to go then?"

Eleanor stood at the second flood landing, laughing slightly at her children. Jess and James nodded eagerly. "Well, let me go and get ready then." The children groaned, "Muuuummm you're already ready!"

"What's the occasion dears for such hastiness?"

"Oh come off it mum!"

"James, watch your tone when you talk to your mum." Harold Potter came and stood next to his wife.

"Yes sir. But can we leave now… please?"

The adult looked at their children, bouncing eagerly on the balls of their feet. "Well… I suppose so." They got down the stairs, and Harold went out to fetch the car. Apparating with all their Hogwarts gear into a crowded station wasn't the best idea. As Harold helped load the trunks into the car, fending off Kenna's help, he noticed James attempting to sneak an extra bag into his trunk.

"And what might those be?"

James shot up like a rocket, "Nothing mum." As he attempted to hide the bag behind his back.

Eleanor simply held out a hand. James sighed wearily as he placed the shrink-all-bag into her hand. She opened it and sighed, "Honestly Jamie, did you really expect to get this in? First years aren't allowed brooms, and I certainly don't think Filch, (James swore he heard his father cough *Old Geezer* under his breath) would appreciate you taking in this many dungbombs… or the filibuster fireworks." Jess snorted.

Their mother shook her head and handed the bag to the now sobbing house-elf, "Kenna dear, would you be so kind as to take this back up to James room? After you've said goodbye of course."

Jess and James jerked backwards as a hysterical house-elf ran into their legs, clinging onto one of theirs each and bawling. "You is best be behaving when you is there! And Kenna will be asking her cousin to be making sure you is taken care of." She conjured two bags filled with baked goods and sweets then popped away, now positively howling.

"Mums and Kenna's biscuits! Score!" James said, rooting through his bag of goodies. Jess rolled her eyes, food and Quidditch, the two things her brother were most concerned with.

Running through the barrier had been scary. Even though Jess had watched James run through at break neck speed and not crash, she was still dubious. James offering to go first, hadn't just been because of eagerness, he'd never let Jess do anything unless he was sure it was safe first, so she knew she'd be fine really, but running at a solid brick wall didn't seem to be the smartest thing. Nor something that wouldn't attract the attention of local muggles, but who was she to argue with tradition?

The platform was bustling. Children and parents were everywhere, all wading through the smoke coming out of the Hogwarts Express. Eleanor and Harold exchanged knowing looks at seeing the kid's awed faces. "Just wait till you see Hogwarts" Eleanor whispered into their ears. Once their trunks were loaded, James and Jess stood in front of their parents. Eleanor hugged James tightly, as Harold hugged Jess. "Be safe Princess, keep that brother of yours out of trouble."

"I'll miss you Dad, And I can't promise anything for Jamie."

Jess was then wrapped in the arms of her mum, the scent of pine and rosemary clung to her mums robes and she was comforted by its familiarity. Harold shook James's hand, and then drew him in for a hug. "You'll be wonderful. I'm sure you're mother already told you not to cause too much trouble. Look after Jessamin, make sure she takes her potion. While I'm not there, you have to take care of her for me." James eyes slid over to his sister who was reassuring their mum that she had taken her dose for the morning and would remember to take the next one. "I promise Dad."

Harold nodded and stepped back. "Now before you go, we have a present for you." He raised a hand, and tapped his palm with his wand. A flash of smoke, and there was a cage, inside it was an owl.

"She's gorgeous!" Jess gushed as Harold passed the cage to James.

The owl was a black barn owl, incredibly rare, with large black eyes surrounded by orange and black feathers. She was beautiful. "Wicked! Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" James and Jess hugged their parents again in thanks.

"Well what are you going to name her? Be quick mind, the train is about to leave."

"She needs a pretty name for such a pretty face! Look James, the colours remind me of the sky at early evening. Don't you think?"

"Evening… Searâ!, that should be her name!"

Jess looked at James startled, she opened her mouth to protest then closed it.

"That's perfect… Thank you Jamie. Mama would have loved that."

"Well off with you now! Don't cause too much trouble. If I hear of you pranking there will be trouble." James and Jess smiled, and with one final hug boarded the train. As the two leaned out a window and waved, their parents waved back. Eleanor took out a handkerchief with her other hand and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe they're going. All grown up!"

"They'll be fine darling. The house will certainly be quite. Though I believe Hogwarts will be in for a bit of a shock with all the pranking ammo you let Jess take."

Eleanor grinned, "Let them think they got away with it just this once. Filch deserves it, the amount of times he busted us. Old coot."

The two continued to wave, even as the train pulled away.

They didn't hear James exited exclamation of "Wicked!" as Jess told him the decoy had worked and all their prank gear was safe.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

AN:

Seara in Romanian means 'evening'

And this is the image that I based the Owl off J Please review! Happy Reading.

. /search?q=black+barn+owl&amp;espv=210&amp;es_sm=93&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=6dshU9LZHMmflQXq2oDwCw&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&amp;biw=1680&amp;bih=925#facrc=_&amp;imgdii=_&amp;imgrc=EjS-RBBff7jClM%253A%3BdqPx2H4CL6TX3M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Ftumblr_ltdq9hoGu61qgawxuo1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpost%252F11733112465%252Fhermagictricks-im-really-loving-these-little%3B328%3B480


	3. Chapter 2 - Let the Sorting Begin

**Chapter 2 – Let the Sorting Begin!**

Jess walked down the corridor, she was looking for the black haired boy and red headed girl who'd left their compartment in a huff. James and his new found friend Sirius hadn't been very nice, and even if Jess hadn't liked the look of the Snape boy who loved Slytherin so much, the girl was a muggleborn and that shouldn't have been her welcome to Wizarding society. Snape was not a pureblood name but still well known, noticeably due to the fact that Eileen Prince had lowered the family standard and married a muggle. The Pureblood society was rife with rumours of her fate, and many of the old families thought she deserved it.

Jess found herself jolted from her musings when a boy left a compartment and backed straight into her. "Lily I'll be right back ok? Just finding the bathroom. Oh sorry… oh"

The boy fell silent as he turned and noticed who it was. "Severus right? I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier… I'm Jessamin."

She held out her hand, Severus looked at it and smirked. "Jessamin as in Jessamin Potter? Is this some kind of trick so your brother can attack me later?" Jess frowned and lowered her hand. "I was trying to make amends, but if you're going to be ungracious then I'll just go."

She turned but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She looked back and glared at the hand wrapped around her wrist until Snape awkwardly let go. "Sorry." He said sheepishly burying his hand in his pocket. "I'm not used to people apologising to me."

Jess nodded. Silence grew between them until Jess said what had truly been on her mind since the scene in the compartment. "You're friend Lily, she won't ever be in Slytherin. Have you ever heard of a muggleborn there? I haven't. And one wouldn't last long if they were put in that house." Severus's face fell, "I know. I just thought if I wanted it enough it could happen."

"She wouldn't be safe there Severus."

Severus looked angry. "I would protect her!"

"All the time? You're going to have trouble enough what with…" She broke off. Airing others dirty laundry wasn't polite and taking one look at Severus, he didn't need others to remind him he came from a broken home. "All I'm saying is, I'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and judging from the way she spoke to my brother, she's no Hufflepuff. I'll show her the ropes and look after her if you'd like?"

Severus seemed to consider this, "So you're not here to make amends by helping me because your brother won't like that but you're helping Lily… thus helping me?"

Jess frowned, "Can't you just say thank you and leave it at that?"

Snape smiled, "Just trying to figure you out… See you around… Jessamin Potter."

He walked away as Jess ducked into the compartment and introduced herself properly to Lily.

"First Years! This way! Four to a Boat!" Jess and Lily grinned up at Hagrid. Jess had heard stories about him from her parents and had told Lily and both were eager to get to know him better.

"Jess! Where did you run off to before?"

Jess turned from her conversation with Lily to glare slightly at her brother.

"I didn't think you wanted me around, the way you were ignoring me."

James looked guilty. "Sorry Minnie, I got caught up. Want to share a boat with me and Sirius?" Jess glanced over her shoulder at Lily and Severus and shook her head. "I'll ride with them."

Hurt flashed across his face and Jess felt herself deflate. "It's okay Jamie. I'll be okay. Lily's muggleborn and doesn't know anybody. I just want to make sure she's looked after and I can't make her ditch the only wizard friend she has. Have fun with Sirius, just don't capsize the boat."

James grinned and the twins squeezed each other's hands before separating. Jess watched as James got into a boat with Sirius, a black haired girl and a mousy looking boy. When she turned back round Lily was waving her over to a boat.

"Jess, this is Remus, he's our fourth person." Lily said pointing to the skinny boy who sat across from her.

"Hi Remus! Jessamin." She held out her hand. He grasped it, with a gasp both dropped each other's hands like they had been burnt. Jess instinctively brought her hand up to her chest, Remus glanced up from his own inspection of his hand. "Jess! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened! I didn't hurt you did I?" Jess raised her hands, "No, look I'm fine. Must have been static or something." Lily and Severus both shrugged and turned back to look across the water at the approaching castle.

Remus glanced suspiciously at Jess. He knew that wasn't static. When he had touched her hand the wolf inside of him had… He couldn't describe it, if felt as if the wolf was recognising something inside of her.

Jess smiled at him, "Hogwarts is beautiful isn't it?"

The castle was magnificent, the lights shinging from its windows reflected on the lake. It was everything Jess had dreamed of and more, and looking at the enthralled faces of her companiopns they felt the same.

When they finally pulled into the boat house James came running up to her. "Minnie! Did you see the giant squid! It splashed us right as we came up!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeh! Me and Sirius thought it was wicked, but the small boy, Peter, almost wet himself. Turns out he can't swim. Feel kinda bad about that. We never thought that rocking the boat would bring the squid."

Jess smirked but said nothing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Her veins sang. Walking through the front doors into the castle had felt like returning home. Everything was wonderful. _Welcome to Hogwarts, daughter of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor._ Jess whirled around. She couldn't tell where the voice had come from. "Abernathy, Mary Clarke" Jessamine shook her head, she had been a total daze and the sorting had begun. James made his way towards his twin as the sorting progressed and clutched onto her hand, only letting go to clap when Sirius and Lily got into Gryffindor. James's grip got progressively tighter as they neared the P's. "Potter, James Bartholemew" Jess smiled reassuringly at James as he approached the stool. Within a few seconds of the hat touching his head, the seam opened to declare GRYFFINDOR! Jess whooped and cheered, clapping very enthusiastically for her brother who was grinning from ear to ear. "Potter, Jessamin Ronwen" As Jess approached the stool she looked back to see James giving her a smile and thumbs up. She smiled back, and sat down. She tried to still her thumping heart as Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head and her world become black.

_Another heir, but not just any heir, the descendant of two great houses, so where to place you? You are brave, but you place more weight in knowledge and wisdom then fighting._

**_Sorry to cut you off. But this really is not for debate, I would like to be with my brother._**

_You would do well in either I suppose, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin are not an option. I see a great destiny for you Miss Potter, but it will bring you a lot of pain as well as great joy. So if you are sure… GRYFFINDOR!_

As the hat was pulled off her head, Jess tuned back into the world and was slightly overcome by the noise. James and Sirius were standing on the bench cheering enthusiastically for her. Lily and Remus were clapping and smiling as well.

Jess looked at the four of them and felt her heart lift. She had a good feeling about this. As she sat down James wrapped an arm around and hugged her and a wave of warmth flooded through her. As they watched the sorting Jess met the other Gryffindors in her year, apart from James, Sirius and Remus, there was the mousy boy from the boat, Peter Pettigrew. And sharing a dorm room with her and Lily, was Cara Matthews and Abigail Fawley whom James and herself had both met at Ministry functions.

Jess looked at her new dorm mates. Cara was a loud girl, with jet black hair that fell around her head in ringlets and light hazel eyes that matched perfectly with her light brown skin. She was talking enthusiastically with Lily about the latest muggle movie actor and was waving her fork around as she imitated his moves. Abigail was quite and pale with freckles, stormy grey eyes hidden behind her long fringe of dirty blonde hair that she wore in two plaits. She and Remus were talking quietly but both seemed a little overwhelmed and were happy to just watch the antics. Remus glanced up and their eyes met. Jess knew he would want answers for what happened on the boat. She had felt the curse in her swell, as if the dark magic inside her recognised a peer. Taking in account his paleness and amber eyes, but the lack of white translucent skin and fangs, her running theory was Remus was a werewolf. James suddenly elbowed her breaking her concentration. He looked down at his watch with a meaningful look and then at her robe pockets. Jess rolled her eyes, but dutifully removed the vial. As surreptitiously as possible James took his goblet off the table and lowered it down to the bench, all the while talking to Sirius. Jess couldn't help but smirk at her brother's attempt at deceptiveness. She emptied the vial out into the goblet watching in disgust as the pumpkin juice turned a sickeningly shade of purple. It was the only thing to keep the curse at bay though so beggars can't be choosers. As unawkwardly as possibly she raised the goblet to her lips and attempted to drink it as fast as possible without being noticed. When she drained the goblet and placed it back on the table, James leaned over ever so slightly to ensure the goblet was empty and smiled at her. Jess glanced around the table, no one seemed to have noticed. Then her eyes met knowing amber eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and turned to tune back in to what Cara was saying.

Jess looked around at her fellow first years, all chatting and eating and smiled. At that moment Sirius flicked a glob, of questionable green stuff in the bowl next to his elbow, right onto James's face. James wiped it off before grinning evilly. The two began hurling dinner rolls and anything within reach at each other as everyone ducked for cover. The prefect, Frank Longbottom got covered in gravy before he successfully broke them up. Professor McGonagall swooped down from the head table, her hands crossed and her lips pinched. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with mirth as her surveyed the scene.

The next seven years were going to be… interesting to say the least.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

AN: PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)

Hope you liked it!

I apologise for being so late in updating. Life has been crazy!


	4. Chapter 3 - Bubble Bubble Toil and Trou

**Chapter 3 - Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble**

Life at Hogwarts was overwhelming and fast paced. It seemed like only a week had gone by when Jess realised nearly two months had flung by and the weather was starting to get cold as winter quickly approached. Jess and Lily had struck a fast friendship and Jess did her best to help educate Lily in the ways of wizarding society, in return Lily told her about muggle life, of which Jess knew very little.

Her brother and his friends had started to become known for their pranking antics and James and Sirius had accepted the quite Remus into their fold, initially at Jess's request but he had become a crucial member of their team. Peter tagged along but Jess felt sorry for the small boy, as intellectually he would never be on the same level as the other three so was always being left behind. Remus and Jess seemed to have reached an unspoken understanding that neither would broach the subject of their initial encounter. Though there were times Jess would catch Remus watching her intently, and once Jess had slipped down the stairs and one of her potion vials had slid out of her pocket. Remus had helped her to her feet and handed her the vial without a word but she could see the unspoken questions burning in his eyes. She knew one day they would have to discuss it and the poor boy really needed her help. Visiting his sick mother on the full moon every month was not going to cut it as far as excuses went and James and Sirius were already growing skeptical.

Completely lost in thought Jess had walked straight past the classroom entrance for Charms and hurriedly doubled back. As she entered James's eyes flicked instantly towards her and Jess smiled apologetically, knowing her brother would have been concerned seeing her walk straight past. She caught Sirius's eye and sent a solid glare his way and determinedly walked away from him to sit next to Lily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James lightly punch Sirius on the arm but Sirius smirked it off and James's eyes were full of mischief. Sirius had decided that a fantastic prank was to rig the showers in the girls dormitory with Borris's Bouncy Bubble Blast, which had filled the entire bathroom with thick pink bubbles that smelt of rose petals. While lovely in small amounts, when they filled the entire bathroom, their loveliness wore off. All the girls had to go to Madam Pomfrey for eye drops and all of them couldn't smell anything or taste anything but rose petals for weeks. Needless to say anything remotely related to roses had been thrown out. Sirius was being perfectly mum on how he managed to get into the dormitory, and Jess was convinced he had insider help as boys couldn't get up to the girl dormitory, but whoever it was stayed silent. Usually Jess was a good sport when it came to her brother and his friend's pranks, but having your eyes, sinuses and taste buds seared was never fun.

Lily flicked her hair next to Jess and she almost gagged. Lily had unfortunately born the brunt of the bubbles, being one of the few girls standing directly under the faucet and nothing seemed to get the smell out of her hair. Lily was refusing to talk to the boys at all, as all the Gryffindor girls, still traumatised by the events, had started giving Lily a wide berth. Lily's mum, Rose, had always sent scented letters to her and Lily had had to write home and ask her mum not to. Lily caught Jess's nauseated look and scowled, "I would apologise but there's nothing I can do! I went to see Madam Pomfrey and she told me stripping the smell might damage my hair but it should fade soon… hopefully. I'm going to kill Sirius and James if they so much as look at me funny, I swear." Jess had managed to convince Lily that Remus was innocent but Lily simply didn't believe James had nothing to do with it so she was being equally horrible to him as she was Sirius. Jess had grown tired of correcting her, and she liked Lily. James didn't seem overly saddened by it nor was he being very apologetic on Sirius's behalf so in a way he kinda deserved it. She also had a sneaking suspicion that some of James's allowance had financed the plot. Remus walked in and approached Lily but stopped halfway and his face grew repulsive. He quietly moved towards Peter on the other side of the classroom. Jess smiled at him sympathetically, having a heightened sense of smell right now was probably the worst thing possible.

"Today class I thought we would do something a little fun. This spell in its basic form is very simple but with alterations its application can be very useful. In fact I have altered the spell to create wonderful Christmas decorations, which I will show you closer to the holidays! The spell is to produce a stream of bubbles from your wand." The Gryffindor side of the room groaned with the exception of Sirius and James who had begun to quietly snicker. Sirius looked like Christmas had come early and the Hufflepuffs looked amused. Everyone of course had heard of the bubble fiasco. Nothing was a secret in the school. "Now class! Where's the enthusiasm! The incantation is Fluvius bullae. Now your task once you've mastered the basic spell is to see if you can alter the bubbles produced with your thought and will alone without changing the words or wand movement. Do not be disheartened if you cannot. Many witches and wizards struggle with this. When you are in your fifth year this will form part of your OWLS but today it is simply for fun." The class disrupted into complete chaos as bubbles filled the room. Jess and Lily looked at each other with a scowl but they were grateful that they were ordinary bubbles and were scent and colour free, that is, until Sirius and James managed to alter them. As the smell of roses filled the air and a hue of pink began to disperse from their side of the classroom, Professor Flitwick was unable to stop the stampede of students fleeing the room, his star pupil Lily leading the charge with her jumper thrown protectively over her hair. Flitwick banished the bubbles with a flick of his wand looking thoroughly bemused. He turned to the only remaining students, Sirius and James. "Any idea what that was about boys?" he said suspiciously. "No sir." Sirius said innocently, his face completely straight James visibly struggling to contain his laughter shook his head, "No idea sir." Professor Flitwick made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the pair. Outside the Gryffindor girls stood discussing revenge while Lily and Jess stood a little ways apart with Remus and Peter. "You owe us big time." Lily said pushing her finger into Remus's chest "I'm innocent!" Remus protested feebly "Oh really! And you didn't think it strange that Sirius got sent a huge parcel of rose scented soap to his room?!" Jess demanded Peter glanced down unable to meet their eyes. Remus looked sheepish, "Yeh I did think it odd, but how was I supposed to know what he was planning?!" "Fine, but next time let us know when Sirius or James order large amounts of pranking supplies so we can stay out of the way, and we won't include you in our revenge plan… this time." With that Jess and Lily stomped off towards the library to do some research. Oh were they getting the boys back big time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

AN - Hey so sorry for the really long time in updating but Ive just moved house so it's been a little crazy. Having said that to anyone if you're reading this please review so I know you're out there :) Reviews are really important in a writer staying motivated and knowing whether you're writing well. So please please read and review :) Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 4 - Pretty Pink Pictures

**Chapter 4 – Pretty Pink Pictures**

Lily and Jess had finally found the perfect spell for vengeance. With a little alteration the boys wouldn't be able to get rid it all day and they had added in a little hex to prevent them undoing it. The brilliant part was they didn't even need to get inside help as the girls could access the boys dormitory room no problem. So a couple of weeks later, Jess and Lily slipped into the boys dormitory room and then a few minutes later slipped out. All that was there to show they had been there were 2 pieces of parchment stuck onto the trunks of two boys.

"WHAT THE?!"  
"MERLIN'S PANTS!"  
The cry wafted down from the boys dormitory. Lily and Jess giggled. Cara raised an eyebrow. "What did you two do?"

"Why would you think that we did anything?" Lily asked innocently, plaiting her red hair.

"Because I got up to get a drink of water in the middle of the night and your beds were distinctly empty and you look positively gleeful. So what did you two do?"

Lily and Jess grinned. "You'll see."

Just as they said it the sound of running footsteps could be heard on the boy staircase and Sirius and James came bursting out the door. Both boys were dressed in the most startingly hot pink robes and both of their wand hands had turned a matching colour.

There was silence for a moment as everyone seemed to process them and then suddenly the common room erupted into a fit of giggles. Cara was doubled over in her chair, her cheeks getting tinged with more and more red. Abigail was giggling behind her hand whilst trying to hide her reddening face with her textbook.

"JESS! What did you do to us! Everything we wear turns bloody pink!" James cried.

"Change us back right now!" Sirius shouted.

"Hmmmm I'll think about that… No… I don't think I will. Pink seems to be your colour Sirius."

Sirius growled and advanced on her. James instinctively stuck an arm out and caught Sirius's arm.

"Why don't you both just look lovely in pink!" Cara said. "Interesting and bold fashion choice boys!"

"I know you didn't do this by yourself. Who's your little accomplice?"

Lily raised a shaking hand, she was trying to breathe but was laughing too hard to draw a proper breath. "Oh…oh… oh… yyoouu… s s s should see your faces!"

"We'll get you back for this!" Sirius spat.

Sirius lost it and raised his wand and attempted to reverse the spell. He cursed when nothing happened that he could see, but James looked horrified as Sirius's hair turned the same pink as his robes, as his hands flew to his own hair.

"Don't worry, it only happens if you try and counter it with the wrong counter curse." Jess said.

"What happens?" Sirius asked bewildered.

He glanced at James trying to pull his hair in front of his eyes, and reached up to the do the same.

"Oh no! oh no you just did… you… can't! My hair! My beautiful hair! Noooo!"

Most of the house had awoken by now and had come down the stairs to be gifted with that comment and the laughter in the room doubled. Peter was trying desperately not to laugh and betray his friends while Remus had covered his smile with a hand. As he caught Jess's eyes he waved a small folded up bit of parchment in her direction and nodded. Jess and Lily had left a letter to Peter and Remus dictating the terms of their truce and stating that as long as Remus and Peter stayed out of the pranks they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"Minnie…" James beseeched, "Please change us back. We have potions with the Slytherins first period! And we have to eat at the breakfast hall."

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to make us walk around for weeks smelling like a stale perfume shop!" Lily retorted. At this a lot of the Gryffindor girls nodded in agreement. Cara, flamboyant as ever, gave a mighty "Here Here!"

"Oh you are so going down for this!" Sirius cried.

"No we won't be. Let this be a lesson for you. No big pranks within Gryffindor house. You can be an annoying brat to the other houses but the dormitory is off limits. And any pranks you do need to be temporary and reversible. We're supposed to be a team, and half the girls hate you two. Careful Sirius, your face is starting to match your hair."

Lily stood up. "All those in favour of the new pranking rules raise your hand."

As one, the collective body watching the fiasco unfold raised their hands. Cara gave a cry of "Aye!" and even quite Abigail raised her hand. After what had happened to the girls the boys had been on tender hooks waiting for their turn so they too flung their hands up into the air.

"It's decided then." Jess said smugly.

"Great… just swell… so we've learnt our lesson, now can you undo it?"

"No such luck Jamie. There is no counter curse. The spell will wear off in 24 hours. Till then I suggest you don't try anything."

"Yeh otherwise you'll look like the pink wicked witch of the west." Lily said.

Jess , Sirius and James turned to her looking confused.

"Who's the wicked witch of the west? Do you know her?" James asked.

"Yeh and why do you call her wicked? That doesn't seem very nice. Unless she's awful." Jess added.

Sirius shook his head. "Why west? I mean how west does she live? Or just west of here?"

Lily and Cara look at each other and lost it. "Oh wow… you guys… just wow. Anyways I'm off to brekkie. Wanna join you guys?" She stuck out her elbows.

Abigail smiled and put down her book. Jess and Lily walked up and grinned. "Don't mind if we do." They said, and linked arms with Cara and Abigail and walked out the portrait hole, to the sound of applause and cheers from the watching crowd.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Needless to say, James and Sirius would barely look at Jess and Lily all day but the two had quickly adjusted to their pink lifestyle and had made a massive joke out of the whole thing. They had come up with widely flamboyant stories on how they had been turned pink and Sirius had been heard telling girls that it was a curse and the only way to break it was with a kiss. James and Sirius had dubbed themselves the "Pink Power Protection Pranking Patrol" and had pranked and hexed any member of another house who had in their opinion 'dishonoured the name and honour of pink'.

Lily and Jess had watched with quite amusement. "Aren't you guys annoyed they're turning it around?" Cara asked, absently doodling on the inside of her wrist with her quill.

"Nah." Lily said, serving up Jess and her some shepherd's pie for dinner, "It was mainly about stopping future pranks. Side Jess said they probably would."

"Also we have just beautiful photo evidence and future blackmail material just waiting to be developed!" Cara said waving her magical camera.

"Hey girls!" Alice the 6th year Gryffindor prefect walked over. "Just wanted to say thanks to stopping pranks, but for the record I should be docking you points for the stunt you pulled, but seeing as Frank didn't dock them when he knew it was them, I'd say your even."

"Thanks Alice! And we swear we won't be as obvious next time." Lily said.

"I think that's what I wanted to hear…" Alice said shaking her head with a smile. "Just no more late night visits to the boys dorm ok? That means you as well Jess, you can start visiting James in normal hours."

Jess blushed and looked down at her plate. "Ok Alice," she murmured. Alice gave a small nod and went to sit next to Frank for dinner.

"You and James are really close aren't you?" Abigail asked.

Jess grinned. "Yeh, growing up we used to do everything together. It might sound weird but when we were little we used to sneak into each other's rooms all the time to talk and play. It's weird not being able to talk to him whenever I want. We're twins in everything but blood."

Lily smiled wistfully. "Me and Tuney used to be really close. But since I got into Hogwarts she barely speaks to me. I write her all the time, but she never replies." Lily frowned "She keeps calling me a freak."

"Don't worry Lily! We're all freaks here!" Cara said enthusiastically.

"My mum's a muggle, but after dad died she wanted us to be raised like muggles too! She said life was more magical when we created magic as a family. I think that magic just reminded her too much of Dad. My step-dad is really neat though, he's a wizard too. Which is good I think, because there is such a large gap between me and my little brother and sister as is, it would be worse if they weren't magical too." Cara always spoke a mile a minute when she was with the girls. It often provided the distraction Jess needed to give herself the antidote during meals.

"What about you Abigail? I think I met your parents at Ministry functions. He's a major editor for the Daily Prophet right? And your mums works for the ministry."  
Abigail nodded. "My mum works for Ministry of Magic Public Information Services, that's how they met. They're not home much, they work a lot. Morley and Corbett our house-elves look after me mostly."

"You don't have any siblings?"  
Abby shook her head. "I don't think my parents have the time."  
"Well you have us fellow freaks now!" Cara said, slinging an arm around Abby's shoulders. "and you're welcome round my house any time!  
"And mine!"  
"And mine!"  
The girls were rewarded with a rare Abigail smile and they smiled in return. Bit by bit, they were getting this girl out of her shell.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

AN: SO SORRRYYYY! Got some huge assignments to do so I got a little behind! Hopefully this is my last year at uni and I'll graduate so I'll have heaps of time to do this. Im going to try and write the next few chapters in one go and then post them on fridays. Please Please review! I'm anxious to know what you guys think :)

Also thank you so much to those who have favourited/followed the story! That means the world to me!

P.S. Also sorry for the typos and grammatical errors :/ Don't have a beta and been under the pump at the mo... I'm trying to go back and correct a few of them :/


	6. Chapter 5 - Sirius Holmes

**Chapter 5 – Sirius Holmes**

Jess eagerly packed her trunk as Seara watched from the top of the poster bed. The room was full of chatter as Lily, Cara and Abby discussed their plans for the break. Cara was going skiing with her family in Austria. Abby was going camping with Lily and her family to give her a muggle experience for the first week, and for the second week she and Lily were spending the week at Potter Mansion. Jess had written home for permission and her parents had been very eager to meet Jess's new friends.

"So what are you doing for the first week Jess?"

"Oh… well probably spend time with the family, hang out with James."

Jess was being very vague for a reason, she didn't want to lie. In truth she was spending another week cooped up in her bed at home. Every now and then Healer Macaw would come up with a new trial, a new alteration to the potion she had to drink. It often left her exhausted and bedridden, so a room in the house had been converted into a medical examination room so she didn't have to leave the comfort of her own home. She was getting frustrated keeping it a secret, but she had too. Many people shied away from people with dark curses, for some insane fear it was contagious or made the person evil. It also protected people from digging too much into her past and asking how she got cursed. The Potter's often downplayed their Gryffindor lineage, but as Mr Potter held the Potter, Prewett and Gryffindor seats in the Wizarding Council, it was the worst kept secret in the wizarding world. But if they found out her lineage to Ravenclaw, it would make her a target to blood supremacists everywhere and no way was she being a puppet to anyone.

Once they were all packed and ready, the house-elves came to transport the trunks to the waiting train while the 'horseless carriages' came to pick them up. Jess made a point to not acknowledge the thestrals, she had been with her Papa when he had died, even if she could barely remember it, the thestrals would never let her forget.

As Jess approached the front entrance she saw Severus and Lily chatting in a corner. She smiled at both of them and looked around for Jamie. He, no surprise, was standing with Sirius.

"Mate I wish I could help! But Mum says I can only have people round for the second week. I would if I could!"

"James, mate, I don't think you get it. My parents have barely acknowledged me since I got into Gryffindor. My dad, James… he's not like yours. Protecting Reggie is my job, but my only ace was being the heir, and I think I've lost it, and now Reggie will take over so he doesn't need my protection. I have to go back in the summer I know, but now is too soon. I think Reggie and I are both safer if I stay away at this point. "

James looked thoroughly torn, his eyes met Jess's and she could see the anxiousness in them. Sirius saw where he was looking and turned around, seeing Jess, he blushed scarlet. He had only told James about his family, and that was because James had met them at Ministry functions before so knew what they were like.

Steeling herself, Jess walked up. "Sirius, you're welcome to stay at ours. Lily and Abby will be staying over in the next week but I'm sure we can agree to be civil."

James looked startled, Sirius's face brightened.

"Minnie…" James started uncertainly, "I'm not sure… I mean… What will…" Sirius was staring at James, with a mixture of hurt and curiosity.

"Excuse us Sirius, Minnie, can we talk?" James grabbed Jess's arm and led her over to an empty corner.

"Minnie," he hissed, "What are you doing?"

"James. You know his family. I'll spend the week at St Mungos, it sucks but Sirius needs you more than I do for now. Also, maybe ask him to bring Regulus as well."

James was caught between a rock and a hard place, he loved his sister, but his best friend was desperate.

"Ok, If you're sure?"

Minnie smiled, "I'm sure."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sirius couldn't believe it. Potter Manor was humungous! And it was beautiful, large sweeping groups with huge oak trees and swaying willows. Flowers lined in garden beds and a big lake out the back with a pier and diving board. And the most amazing thing of all, James had a quidditch pitch! A freaking quidditch pitch in the backyard! Inside it was spacious, but homely at the same time. Fresh flowers in vases, plush arm chairs and couches and white carpeted stairs. The thing that stood out to James though, was the photos and paintings all over the house, it was evident from the moment you stepped inside that the Potter's worshiped their children, and for that felt jealousy rise in him. Despite their shock at seeing him, Eleanor and Harold had greeted Sirius like he was their long lost son. Eleanor had hugged him, and Sirius, unused to the sign of affection had stiffened. Eleanor had only tightened her grip for a moment before letting go.

At dinner there had been laughter and banter as James and Sirius acted out their many adventures at Hogwarts, with Jess adding in the occasional commentary. Sirius had been surprised to see their interactions with the house-elves, Kenna and Minky seemed like part of the family and had been ecstatic upon seeing the children and had instantly rushed off to fetch Sirius biscuits. Kreacher was a sorry excuse and had made Sirius's childhood a living hell, his one redeeming feature? He looked after and protected Regulus when Sirius wasn't around.

After dessert, Harold and Eleanor had a gift for their children, after Jess had written home about muggle movies, they had gone out and bought a magical television and projector. They had sat and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and they were absolutely hooked.

The next morning Sirius and James slid down the bannisters, broomsticks in hand ready to try out the quidditch pitch. James faltered when he caught sight of Jess with a large bag in hand waiting for him.

"Hey boys. Last minute plans, I'm going to go stay with Lily for a while."

James instantly rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, "Be well Minnie."

"Visit me Jamie, won't you?" She whispered into his ear, "Everyday" James whispered back.

They drew apart. "Bye Sirius." And Jess suprosed both boys by hugging Sirius.

"You look after yourself and my brother." She murmured quietly.

Sirius nodded, before patting her awkwardly on the back and stepping back.

"Right, Jessamin darling, you have everything you need? Let's go."

Jess gave one final wave and walked out the door.

"Quidditch?"

James grinned, "Race you!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sirius's was curious to say the least. James left with Harold every day to visit Jess, and then would return an hour later by himself. Sirius had offered to come with, it wasn't that he was bored, there was heaps to do but he had a nagging feeling something was wrong, and James's excuses got more and more lame as it went on.

So he had a plan. He went and hid in the study and waited for Harold and James to enter.

They stepped up to the fireplace and Harold threw in a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantel piece.

"Okay James, I've got to go into the office today, Eleanor is going to visit later, so you and Jess can have some time on your own. You know the password?"

James nodded.

"Okay Son, well, have a good day." With that Harold ruffled James's hair before stepping into the fireplace and shouting "The Ministry of Magic" before disappearing.

James waiting for the flames to die down and then stepped in and closed his eyes and thought "Rothwyne" clearly in his head, but just as he felt the familiar spin he felt something hard hit him, and as the spinning stop he toppled out of the fireplace with Sirius on top of him.

"Sirius!? What the hell?!"

Sirius stood up and brushed himself off nonchalantly. "Well you were lying to me."

"So you decided to stow away!"

"Yeh… where are we anyways?"

Sirius looked around, they were in what appeared to be a small sitting room, white everywhere and it smelt like a hospital, just overly clean. Chairs and books on tables and a door. Not the exciting bank vault or man cave he had imagined.

James frowned. "Swear that whatever you learn you will keep a secret."

Sirius scoffed, "So this is where the Potter's keep all their dirty secrets."

"I mean it Sirius! Swear it!"

Sirius looked at James's serious face, "I swear James." And he grasped James's hand.

James sighed. He turned and walked towards the door, with one final glance at Sirius he turned the handle and walked inside with Sirius following close behind.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

AN: Hey guys, I know this wasn't particularly exciting but originally it was all one massive chapter and I decided to break it into two. They're more explanatory then exciting but address some plot points that need to be explained, I shall upload that one soon J Thanks for reading. And as always please review! I'd love to know what you think and whether I should keep going with this, the silence is killing me J


	7. Chapter 6 - Revelations

**Chapter 6 - Revelations**

Sirius felt ice drop into his stomach. In the room was large bed, medical monitors beeped and clicked and a drip administering various potions into the patients arm. That patient, dwarfed in the bed, was Jessamin. She was pale, her skin almost translucent, except for the heaving bags under her eyes and her eyes were closed.

James approached quietly and took one of Jess's hands. "Hey Minnie, you awake?"

Jess's eyes fluttered open and her eyes caught James's and she smiled.

"Hey Jamie." She said weakly, tightening her grip on his hand, as if she sensed Sirius her eyes swung till they landed on him.

She scowled, but her eyes showed she didn't mean it. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" She asked.

"Jamie help me sit up please." At James's worried glance, her scowl deepened, "For Merlin's sake James, I'm tired, sitting up won't kill me."

James stuck his tongue out at her but complied, he then glanced to the pillows on the floor of the other side of her bed. "Ummm… do you mind?" he said awkwardly to Sirius.

Sirius hurried to comply, he could almost swear there was smoke coming out of his ears his face felt so hot as he put the pillows behind Jess to prop her up.

"So…" Sirius said awkwardly clasping his hands behind his back,

"I'm sure you want an explanation." Jess said evenly,

Sirius shuffled, he felt guilty but his burning desire to know what was going on was currently outweighing that guilt.

"Sirius I warn you, you tell anyone and it's not just my life you're threatening but my whole family."

Sirius's head snapped up at this, "I love your family Jess, I won't tell. Ever."

Jess locked eyes with him and studied him, he didn't break eye contact until Jess blinked and nodded. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I've got time."

Jess laughed weakly, and patted the bed indicating that James and Sirius should sit. Sirius sat at the foot of the bed and James gently manoeuvred himself next to Jess and clasped her hand and gave her a small reassuring smile.

Jess took a steadying breath,

"As you know, I'm adopted. My dad was Bartholomew and Rothwyne Potter. My mama was from Romania, a desendant of gypsies and she strove to protect them from persecution. It ultimately… It well… she died.

Sirius looked confused, "I thought your mum died of some muggle disease? They say there's no wizard cure and she caught it and then she wasted away and she…" Sirius broke off when James's kicked him, or as best as he could kick him from his position on the bed.

"Oh Merlin, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Sirius. I know the rumours. In actuality, Mama got in the way between a group of muggles and some wizards who were persecuting them. One of them was Voldemort," All three of them shivered at his name, the ministry was keeping his actions a secret. For the most part he wasn't active in England but he was gaining followers fast and Sirius knew for a fact that his parents funded him and his 'Deatheaters'.

"He cursed Mama, no one knows the curse, it's very ancient and dark. Essentially it strips you of the magic in your cells. Mama just started wasting away. She was pregnant with me when she was cursed and it got transferred to me too."

Sirius looked shocked. "Wait! You're not dying are you?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Oh such tact Sirius. No, I'm not dying, despite what over-protective brothers might say." She said elbowing James lightly.

Sirius thought the overall statement didn't stick that well seeing how badly her arms shook when she lifted them.

"I'm not usually like this Sirius. There is a potion; it was created by extracting some of my magical essence and duplicating it. Essentially, tricking the curse into feeding on the potion and not of my own magical reserves, I have to take it three times a day during meals. Sometimes more depending on how much magic I use, the more magic I use the less magic is keeping the curse at bay and the less amount of work it has to do to kill me. Tastes just awful, Healer Makaw he developed it, and he constantly is trying to improve it. So here I am, being poked and prodded to try it out."

As Jess had talked she had sunk deeper and deeper into the pillows, and her voice was starting to slow.

"oookkk…" Sirius said confused, "Why is this such a secret? I mean I get people don't like curses but…"

Jess took a deep breath. She glanced at James who shrugged. "It's up to you, but for what it's worth, I trust him."

"My mama's name was Rothwyne Rowena Ramirez, but a long time ago her family changed their last name, her parents only confessed to her on their death bed, her real last name is Radclyffe."

Sirius's jaw dropped open. Jessamin Potter's mum was a mystery to wizarding society, her dad Bartholomew had met her on a random expedition to Romania and returned with her already married. All that was known was she came from an old Romanian pure-blood family but their records were sealed in the Romanian Ministry of Magic. But Radclyffe, that was a name Sirius knew. From his home pure-blood studies, his parents had told him that the Radclyffe family were the last of the Ravenclaw line, but they had all died in the late 1800's.

Jess smiled weakly at Sirius's face. "You understand then."

Sirius swallowed, his mouth dry.

"You're the last descendant of Ravenclaw, and a descendant of Gryffindor. Your blood is… wow. What my parents wouldn't do to…"

"Alrightly, that's enough." James looked uncomfortable and angry at the same time, "Bed time Minnie, you need your rest." James gently extracted himself and began to remove some of the pillows and lower Jess down.

She mewled protests but her drooping eyelids gave her away and James smiled and kissed her on the forehead and turned to Sirius.

His best mate was staring at the purple potion in one of the drip bags.

"So that's what's in that vile round your neck. I saw you take it off to shower, thought it was a weird trinket, but this is so much worse."

James sighed, "Come on mate, we gotta go before my parents get here and Jess needs to rest.

Sirius shook his head and followed James out, his heart heavy. Part of him was overjoyed they had trusted him, the other wished deeply that he had never known.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next week James and Sirius were sitting on their broomsticks, lazily floating in the sky. Below them Jess read sat in the stands reading, she was thoroughly enwrapped in blankets and was layered in warming charms. She had begged to go outside but she wasn't allowed to fly.

"So why the sudden desire to fly Sirius? Not avoiding my sister are you?" James asked, leaning on the handle of his broom,

"Why you wound me! Can't I just want to enjoy the fresh breeze?"

"Mate, it's freaking freezing, my fingers are about to turn into icicles on my broom.

"Ok you got me. I wanted to run something by you." And with that Sirius drew a small dagger from his pocket.

"Ummm mate…"

"No. Nothing bad. Just… well I thought. Jess's secret is big and my parents… well they would kill to know it. So I thought we could make a vow."

James looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always Sirius."

"No… serio… I mean… you understand what that means right? You get that you die if you break your vow?"

"I know. Truly I get it. But you and Jess trusted me with your lives. I want to prove to you that you were right to do so. And this way I will be your family too.

James grinned.

"Ok let's do it."

And in a moment of young adolescence they spoke the words and clasped wrists.

That day, two boys, best friends became family and would forever have matching scars on their right wrists to show that they were more than friends, they were now brothers in blood, forever. Each would die for the other and take their secrets to the grave.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ok hope you liked it! Please review! PLEASE PLEASE! I know I sound desperate but this is my very first fanfiction so eager to get some feedback so I can improve :P Sorry for the delay have a major assignment due. Just submitted it! 3am so exhausted :P Saw Radclyffe on a list of old Romanian names and couldn't resist :P

Also I'm not really sure on the length of chapters and have been aiming to stick to 1500 words or less. Is this ok? Or would you guys prefer shorter chapters or longer ones? Let me know! I've been splitting chapters in two coz I wasn't sure :/


	8. Chapter 7 - Fantastic First Year

**Chapter 7 – Fantastic First Year**

Sirius couldn't ever recall having a better Christmas. Jess's health had improved significantly and had joined Sirius and James in causing mischief around the manor. James's parents were kind and energetic despite their age and weren't above pranking their own children. When Abby and Lily arrived the kids had run around playing games and charmed hide-and-go-seek. Lily was astounded at the fact they could use magic over the holidays. James had explained that they can only track magic to a household, not to an individual, so as long as you were in a magical residence you were fine.

They had introduced Lily to magic games and Lily had taught them muggle games. Murder in the Dark became a favourite amongst the crew. James and Sirius would often disappear for hours at a time, and Jess noticed but said nothing. They were scheming and she welcomed James having a new friend. As depressing as it sounded, she knew that the potion was a stop-gap, not a cure, and she wanted James to have someone else. Jess and Lily's mission was to get Abby to have some fun and come out of her shell and they were succeeding. The other day James and Sirius had dumped a whole bunch of weird smelling slime on their heads and Abby instead of shutting down, openly laughed and helped Lily and Jess scoop it up to throw at the boys.

Christmas day had been the most surprising for Sirius. Having been an unexpected attendant he hadn't expected to receive gifts from the Potters but had been astounded at the number of presents wrapped up for him under the tree. He had even received a package from his parents and Regulas. The letter from his parents was strange. They wished him a good Christmas and was pleased that he was making 'appropriate friends' amongst the Sacred Twenty-Eight, he had conveniently left out that Lily was staying with the Potters as well, and asked him to assess whether there was a potential match in either Miss Potter or Miss Fawley. He would never tell James what the letter had said but was grateful for it; he had honestly expected his family to lose it at him. The best present however and come from Jess. Sirius eagerly unwrapped the present to find a gold framed mirror; he had turned to look bemusedly at James who had unwrapped his gift to find an identical mirror. "They're two-way mirrors.' She explained, "You just say the name of the person you want to talk to who has the mirror and you can talk. I got a set as well for me and Lily.' She pulled a smaller mirror out of her robe pocket. It was the size of a powder compact. Lily pulled out her own mirror. 'This way, you guys can talk all the time!' She said with a smile.

Sirius and James's eyes had met and the scheming had been instantaneous. James had tackled his sister in an enthusiastic hug, which set everyone off laughing. Sirius had smiled softly at Jess, who had grinned back. She knew Sirius was worried about returning home and Sirius suspected she had chosen a gift so that he wouldn't feel so alone.

That evening James and Jess had both received a very special gift from their parents. Harold had called both children into the study. He sat with his hands folded in front of him and addressed them with a formality that he didn't use very often, 'In accordance with Peverell and Potter tradition you would normally receive this when I died, but we've changed it in recent years to the Christmas after you turn 11. This is the invisibility cloak passed down for generations and its significance can't ever be…

'Harold! It's nearly past midnight! They need to be in bed.'

The formality seemed to get stripped out of the air and Jess and James couldn't help the giggle that escaped them.Harold smiled ruefully at them, and passed the cloak to James's eager hands, 'Be careful with this, son'. James held it reverently. 'I'll look after it, I really will.' Jess watched the transfer with a small smile. Harold turned to his daughter, and smiled sadly. There didn't need to be words. The cloak went to the first born son.

Suddenly Harold passed her a small box and an envelope.

Jess took it, a flash of confusion going across her face. She turned the envelope over and started to shake, the letter was addressed to her in a familiar sloped handwriting, her Mama's handwriting.

'The Radclyffe family have their own traditions. I'm only sorry that she can't give it to you herself. She wrote that letter the day after you were born.'

Jess opened the box and pulled out a silver ring. It was a sapphire, held in the beaks of two eagles. Etched in the inside of the ring was the usual Ravenclaw motto. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'

She took it and felt compelled to slip it onto the fourth finger of her right hand.

'You won't be able to wear it around Hogwarts unfortunately, the letter explains everything. I'll let your Mama explain. And now, before your mother yells at me, off to bed with you.'

Later that night Jess and James sat on his bed, Lily and Abby were asleep in Jess's room and Sirius slept like the dead, Jess holding the letter and James glancing from the letter to Jess's face. 'Minne? Aren't you going to open it?'

He put a hand over hers and smiled reassuringly.

Minnie sighed and with trembling fingers opened the letter.

_My Dearest Jessamin,_

_You are so tiny and yet I already see how powerful you will be. I can tell you have your fathers wild hair and with my curls, I feel the need to apologise. (Jess snorted with laughter at this point, and James put a hand ruefully to his hair.)_

_Dragul meu, t__here is so much in this world I wish I could share with you, but the healers have told me my time is short. It pains me more than words can say that I won't get to be with you but I pray that you find as much happiness and joy in your life as I could ever bless you with._

_This ring was made for the wedding of Briennea Ravenclaw and Charlemagne Radclyffe. She was the great granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. This gem of this ring has the ability to store great power and in times of need can be called upon to give you strength. The Ravenclaw line has proficiency with healing and the ring has said to help those who are ill. It is partly the reason the Healer's believe I have survived the curse as long as I have. I know that in the current public domain it would be unwise to wear the ring openly. I pray for a day when the war is over and finally wizards can see that distinguishing on blood status is illogical and inane._

_Fii tare. Fi în siguranță .  
__Te iubesc mai mult decat orice.  
__Mama ta va fi cu tine pentru totdeauna .  
__Your Mama,_

_Rothwyne Potter_

James smiled as Jess read the Romanian parts aloud. Sometimes they still spoke it when they were alone. He had been taught just as Jess had to speak Romanian. It was a link to her past that he was happy to share with her.

Jess smiled sadly and wiped the tears away from her face. She hadn't even noticed she was crying until they had dropped onto the letter in her hand. James hugged her. In the morning their parents would find them asleep in James's bed, just like when they were little, the letter still clutched in Jess's hand. If Sirius had thought it was strange, he never said.

THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Jess sat in her compartment in the train. The eight members of first year Gryffindor house were all packed inside. James and Sirius sat facing each other on the bench playing exploding snap. Jess sat on the floor, her back leaning on James's legs. Peter sat opposite her on the bench, Lily and Cara sat next to him; the two were explaining a telephone to Peter who looked sceptical. Jess chimed in here and there to ask questions, but had to admit the telephone sounded rather whimsical to her. Remus and Abby sat next to each other on the same bench as Sirius and James. The two were both reading quietly but both would glance up to engage in conversation when talked to and offer their own opinions.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG, and the compartment fell into silence. The whole deck had exploded and both James and Sirius sat there stunned, blinking, their faces black with soot. Sirius finally coughed weakly and James's hands flew up to check that his eyebrows were still there. The compartment descended into laughter, Cara sliding off her seat as she held her sides, her eyes filling up with tears of mirth. She never did anything by halves.

Snape at his friends Mullciber and Avery walked past, as they did Mullciber's lip curled up in a sneer. 'Such Gryffindorks.' He stated shaking his head in disgust, 'All brawn no brain.' And with that they walked down the corridor of the train.

Severus paused to stare at the laughing girl with the red hair, her cheeks bright with happiness and her eyes sparkling with mirth.  
'Yeh…' He murmured quietly, before following his fellow Slytherins down the corridor.

Inside the compartment, Lily's eyes had seen Severus walking away and she smiled sadly before Sirius had thrown the remaining deck at James who had set off a smaller explosion covering James and his glasses with more soot. When he took of his glasses to reveal two white circles around his eyes, and Lily once again joined the compartment in laughter.

AN: I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I had exams and then uni got super busy and I got writers block. All my ideas were for this stories possible sequel, way in the future chapters and writing an alternate ending to this story. Isn't it annoying when your ideas aren't at all chronological? It is most unhelpful!

Anyways, as always happy reading and please read and REVIEW! J


	9. Chapter 8 - Sensational Second Year Pt1

**Chapter Eight – Highlights from the Sensational Second Year!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J K Rowling is the genius: P Jessamin and other OC characters are mine though ****J**** The others are hers… I'm just borrowing them.**

**Remus Exposed**

**FLASHBACK FIRST YEAR**

The common room was quiet and Remus crept back in, he had insited Madam Pomfrey let him out at night so he wouldn't be seen returning to the common room. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep, as the portrait door shut behind him he headed straight for the spiral staircase but froze when a soft. 'Remus' came from the couch. There sitting in front of the dying embers of the fire was Jessamin. She smiled reassuringly as he came in and patted the couch next to her. 'I think we should talk Remus.'

Remus, his heart in his throat had slowly walked to sit next to her.

In hindsight he would never forget that conversation, when two scared little eleven year olds with darkness inside of them found solace and comfort in the other and allowed someone else to help carry the burden of their secret.

**SECOND YEAR 1972**

Jess sat down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh, dumping her book bag on the bench. Cara sat down across from her with an audible thump. Lily and Abby were more graceful but the tension rolled off them. All four girls had ink all over their hands and the sleeves of their jumpers. Abby had some ink in the end of her ponytail and Lily had ink spattered all over her, mostly on her skirt, shoes and stockings. Peter, James and Sirius had their heads bent over a piece of parchment and were murmuring quietly.

Jess was sorting through her books in her bag and let out an annoyed huff when she saw inky fingerprints all over her transfiguration text book. At this, the boys looked up. James looked the girls over and his brow furrowed, 'What happened to you guys?'

Lily scowled, and Cara's face darkened.

'It was some Slytherins', Abby provided, 'They thought it would be funny send a hex to split Lily's book bag. Her ink smashed when it fell and went everywhere. It ruined her essay for transfiguration and we were late to class trying to clean it up. To top it all off, McGonagall didn't give us detention but gave us extra work to make up for the part of the lesson we missed.'

Lily was trying to clean her books with a napkin from the table while Cara attempted to pick out now dried ink from under her fingernails.

The boy's face had grown angrier as the girls talked, and when they were finished Sirius and James shared a look that made Jess very uncomfortable. Peter nodded, 'We wondered why you were late. Sorry we weren't there, we've been… preoccupied.' He supplied lamely.

'Where's Remus?' Abby asked curiously, glancing around.

'I think his mum's sick again.' Jess said automatically. The lie pretty much rolled off her tongue at this stage. Concern flitted across Abigail's face, 'Again? Is she going to be ok? Can we do anything to help?'.

'Yeh, maybe send a care package or something?' Cara put in.

'Ummm I don't know to be honest. I think it's an ongoing issue, she has good days and bad days.' Inwardly Jess cursed Remus's inability to come up with a good excuse. Covering for your werewolf behind Remus is getting old she thought.

'Well on that note, I'm going to go back to the dorm and change. We have herbology with the Slytherins next and I would rather avoid the teasing.' Cara stood up and grabbed a pork pie and a napkin from the table.

Lily let out a groan, 'I completely forgot about herbology! My homework was in my bag as well.'

Abby looked up, 'Lily you gave me your draft to proofread remember? It's back in our room. If we hurry we can edit it now before the bell rings.' Lily smiled gratefully and went with Cara and Abby back to the dormitory.

Lily turned back to Jess who was standing up to follow them, 'Sit. Eat. I mean it.' Lily said pointing at the bench; her tone bore no room for argument. Jess smiled sheepishly, she should have known Lily would notice she hadn't eaten much at breakfast. She sat dutifully and waved them off.

She noticed that the three boys had once again become engrossed in their parchment. Jess used their distraction to quickly take her potion. James looked up for a second to meet her eyes, and she waved the empty vial slightly before putting it back in her pocket, he nodded and returned his attention to Sirius. Curiosity got the better of Jess and she craned her neck forward to see what was so thrilling. Her heart plummeted when she saw it was a large lunar calendar and Sirius was putting an X on the days Remus went away. She inched closer until she could hear their quite whispering.

'Look mate it's obvious! He always leaves on the full moon. He's a werewolf, he has to be.'

James sighed in defeat. Peter spoke up, his voice timid and uncertain, 'Maybe there's another explanation?'

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter despairingly, 'Oh yeh Pete, it's all some freaky coincidence, I mean the scratches, the amber eyes, how pale he looks just before he goes, how tired he is when he gets back and the leaving every full moon thing. Don't be daft Peter.' The sarcasm was biting, and scathing and Jess had half a mind to reach down and cuff Sirius on the back of his head. Yes it was a stupid comment, but really, did he have to be so mean to Peter?

'Why don't you think he told us?' James muttered quietly,

'He's a dark creature', Sirius stated, James looked up sharply.

'No… no… that came out wrong. I mean he probably think that's how we'll see him.'

Jess frowned, they shouldn't be discussing this.

She dove forward and grabbed the calendar, she ignored the boys cries of protest and began to rip it up. 'You boys are'… rip… 'The most gormless,'…rip… 'tactless'… rip… 'morons.' She stated in a fierce whisper putting the pieces in her bag.

'Discussing this in the Great Hall of all places! If I can overhear you, who else can?'

With that she snatched her bag up and stormed out of the hall.

Walking outside she went and sat on the bottom steps of the entrance in a small patch of sun. She was fuming. Morons, she thought, they should know better.

She felt them before she saw them as the boys joined her.

'Minnie, it's freezing out here.' James stated sitting next to her.

'Yes, and quiet.' She said pointedly.

She smiled when Sirius handed her a pie and a napkin. 'Lily will be cross,' was all he said, before shoving his hands in his pockets. It was as close to Sirius admitting he was wrong that she was going to get.

'You know.' It wasn't a question. Jess simply nodded. 'Since first year.'

Sirius sat down, 'He should know that we're his friends and that we would stand by him. We wouldn't judge him. I mean look at my family! I was expecting everyone in Gryffindor to hear my last name and run for the hills.'

'Yeh!,' Peter spoke up, 'Everyone knows my family isn't exactly… well…'

'Not esteemed,' James supplied with a smile of reassurance.

'Exactly,' Jess said sadly, 'You should know how hard it is to have trust in people, especially when no one in society has shown trust in you before. Remus never thought he would ever be able to come to Hogwarts let alone have friends. I think he wanted to hold on to you as long as possible before it all fell apart.'

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Remus made his way slowly up the spiral staircase his legs shaky and sore. The last transformation had been particularly brutal and he longed for the sanctuary of his bed. With a grateful sigh he reached his dormitory and pulled back the duvet on his bed. Just as he was about to crawl inside, the lamp by James's bed flared to life.

They stood there, his three friends. They had clearly been waiting for him to come and Remus felt his heart sink when he took in their expressions. 'You know.'

His head drooped and he stared at his feet, unable to meet their eyes, and his vision blurred with tears but he willed himself to not cry. _You knew it would end!_ He told himself firmly. But in all honesty he hadn't expected it to hurt this much, he had let himself get too attached. It had felt so wonderful to have friends. Then he flinched as he felt arms wrap around him, and then two other sets of arms followed and he found himself encircled in the arms of his friends.

'It makes me so sad that you thought so little of us that we would judge you for this, but I just want to say I'm sorry.' Sirius whispered the words in Remus's ear, 'I'm sorry for what you have to endure, and from now on we'll be here.'

Remus heard his words and lost his fight with composure and he burst into sobs and his knees buckled. The three tightened their grip on their friend in both comfort and physical support.

'I'm s. .ssoory.' Remus managed to choke out.

James smiled, 'We're sorry too. But from now on your furry little problem is all of ours.' Pete murmured, 'We already made a pact to not tell anyone, but if you want me can make a wizards oath if that will make you feel better.' Remus's hearts was so full it could burst. For the first time in his life he and true friends, who knew what he was and loved him anyway. Not only that but friends so loyal they would make an oath for him, knowing what the consequences were for breaking it. The boys suddenly broke apart, Peter wiped tears from his own face while Remus attempted to get his breathing under control. Silence grew as the boys got used to the high amount of emotion in the room, not knowing what to say Remus let out a watery chuckle, and soon all four boys were laughing. Peter's eyes met Remus's and both boys shared a mutual understanding. Neither had ever expected to find friends such as these.

Remus heard a noise, one only his super hearing would have picked up; he turned to see Jess peering through a minute crack of his door. He smiled and she grinned back before quietly shutting the door and walking away.

That night the boys stayed up late talking. Remus shared all his stories of how he had been turned, how his life had changed and how he had come to get into Hogwarts. All three had been horrified when they found out Remus had only been five and immediately declared hatred against this Greyback.

As the night drew on, Pete and Sirius ended up retreating to bed, their soft snores filling the room. James remained sitting on Remus's bed, leaning on his headboard.

'Remus, how did… I mean… did Minnie?... I mean Jess…'

'I know about her…' Remus supplied,

James let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. More and more people were becoming aware of her secret, and while part of him liked that there others to protect her, the more people who knew the higher chance it would get out.

'She and I kinda sensed each other when we first met. I think that's the right word. I dunno, it was like the darkness inside of us recognised each other?'

James nodded, 'Well I suppose it couldn't be helped. I'm glad that at least you two had each other in first year. It's weird though, it's the first secret I think she's ever kept from me.'

Remus looked shocked, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come between you… I asked her to not tell you. She tried to convince me to but I didn't listen.'

James waved him off.

'I won't say anything about Jess, I promise.'

James smiled and moved to his own bed, 'I know you won't. I'm knackered, good night Remus.'

'Good night James.'

Remus looked around at the forms of his sleeping friends and smiled. He felt lighter than he had in years; he hadn't felt like this since before he was bitten. As he drifted off to sleep he sent a prayer to anyone who was listening thanking them for his friends.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

AN: As always please read and review J Thank you to Blue Luver5000 and Ciara for your lovely reviews! It means a lot!

And thank you to Amis55 booksmusicandsurfing lucksby92 tedmynameisfred xxDignity LunarRazorblade20 for following my story!

And a massive thanks to Blue Luver5000, LunarRazorblade20, XXRawwrWW and xxDignity for favouriting it! It means so much to have all your support!


	10. Chapter 9 - Sensational Second Year Pt2

**Chapter 8 - Sensational Second Year – Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape size or form, however all characters I've created I do own ****J**

**QUIDDITCH TRY OUTS**

James and Sirius raced down to the Quidditch pitch brooms in hand. Finally they were in their second year and could try out for the team. The best part? The new Quidditch captain, Marley Johnson had stated that reserves last year were not guaranteed a spot. The best candidates would get the spot. When they got there they were surprised to see Jess and Cara already there with their brooms. Lily and Abby were talking to them.

'What up Evans? You here to watch me and my incredible skills?' Lily scowled, 'No. I'm here to wish Cara and Jess luck. Come on Abby, let's go find a seat.'

Jess sighed in exasperation, 'Jamie, what is it with you and Lily?'

James shrugged and ran his hand through his hair dodging the question.

'No seriously. You two got off to a rocky start but you were getting better. What happened over the holidays you two aren't telling me about?' Jess had gone to stay with Lily for a bit and when James and their parents had come to collect her, Jess had shown her parents around town. When they had returned, James and Lily weren't speaking.

James was saved from answering by Johnson calling all the players over.

'Ok so here's the deal. I'm going to run you through some basic trials and training. We had a lot of talent in seventh year so we need quite a few replacements. We need a beater, and two chasers and reserves for both those positions plus a reserve for seeker and keeper.' She hefted her beaters bat onto her shoulder and grinned evilly. 'I won't go easy on you, so if you're not willing to put a hard slog in then leave now.'

James and Sirius grinned at each other. This was going to be fun.

Remus and Peter went to watch, they saw Abby waving at them from the stands and went to sit next to her. Watching them fly around the pitch Remus whistled as Jess and Cara zoomed past. 'They're really good! I mean I knew James was brilliant but they can really fly as well.' A bludger flew past Jess who swerved out of the way in the nick of time; Sirius flew past her and hurled the bludger back at the other beater with a resounding thwack. Johnson looked on impressed. The Potter Twins as they were starting to be known were a phenomenal team when it came to being chaser. Each knew the other so well that they were predicting exactly where the other would throw the quaffle. Cara was phenomenal and a real character. She cheered and whooped loudly for her friends, and when she made a particularly spectacular save she would shout 'BOOYA!' Johnson was practically rubbing her hands with glee, she could already see that with this talent coming through the Quidditch cup could be theirs. Mitchell, the team seeker flew next to Johnson. She smiled at him and nodded towards the twins zooming down the pitch. 'Better watch those ones, you might have some competition!' Mitch grinned, 'I was just wondering which one you would pick to be my reserve.' She sighed, 'I dunno. They're both chasers, and as a team they're unbeatable, but they're the two fastest flyers. Richardson has potential?' Mitch shook his head, 'Nah, Richardson's a great flyer but he doesn't have the patience to be a seeker. He's better off as a chaser.'

Morley blew her whistle and the players halted. 'All right, so we've done trials for chaser and keeper. The remaining thing we need to examine is those of you with seeker potential. Potter and Potter, I'm going to release the snitch. First to get it gets to be reserve. Savvy?' The siblings looked at each other and nodded.

'You're going down Minnie!' James said playfully,

'Oh you wish Jamie!' she said elbowing him lightly in the side.

Everyone else flew down to the bleachers to watch.

'10 sickles on James' Sirius said to Remus.

He smiled, 'You're on' The boys shook hands and turned to watch.

Johnson had released the snitch and the two figures of Jess and James were circling the pitch looking for it. There were a couple of false starts where one would dive for the snitch but apparently lose it, but then Abby gasped and pointed. 'Look!'

The two of them were hurtling towards the ground in a steep dive. They got closer and closer, and looked like they were about to collide when both suddenly swerved in the opposite direction of each other. James waving the snitch gleefully.

They landed and Jess ran up to congratulate her brother. 'Congratulations! One centimetre Jamie and I would have had it!' She joked. He laughed, 'You just needed longer arms.' He said, poking her in the ribs.

In the end of the tryouts Sirius was the clear winner for the position of beater, James had narrowly beaten Jess for the position of chaser and reserve seeker, but Jess was reserve chaser Cara was the new keeper reserve. Johnson said the choice between Jess and James had been slim but said all four of them were promising talent for Gryffindor house in the future.

So the Gryffindor Team  
Beater – Morley Johnson (Reserve - Bradley Jacobs)  
Beater – Sirius Black  
Chaser – Ian Richardson (Reserve Jessamin Potter)  
Chaser – James Potter  
Chaser – Eloise McDoogan  
Keeper – Andrew Neal (Reserve – Cara Matthews)  
Seeker – Mitchell McGonogall (Reserve – James Potter)

**PETER's CRUSH**

'Hey slimeball! Watch it!' Peter heard the shouts but was too slow and felt all the air escape his lungs when he was pushed into the wall of the corridor.

'You didn't think you and your little friends would get away with hexing us did you?' McNeal, a third year Slytherin hissed into Peter's ear.

The day before James and Sirius had got into a confrontation with some Slytherins in the school hall. James and Sirius had pranked them both by dropping a pail of bubotouber pus on their heads. The resulting hexes had gotten pretty nasty.

'Petrificus Totalus!' and Peter unable to stop himself careened face first onto the floor.

'We'll show you and your gang to not mess with us!' Another said. Peter could no longer see them, and he was panicking. His heart was thumping and he was petrified, literally and figuratively.

A clear voice rang down the hall, 'tarantellegra!'. One of the boys cried out in shock as his out of control legs caused him to topple over.

'Real brave, three third years against one second year.' Peter felt relief wash over him, it was Jess and where she was the others weren't far behind.

'Oh yeh? And what are you going to do about it.'

Peter's heart plummeted, Jess was on her own. Swivelling his eyes round he could see her, she was red in the face and her jaw was clenched in anger.

Jess smirked. 'Oh that's very simple. You see any second now Professor Slughorn is going to walk out of that classroom. Who do you think he'll believe? Me… one of his star pupils. Or you three who manage to melt a cauldron every other week?'

'You wouldn't dare.' McNeal spat.

'Oh Professor Slughorn! How good to see you!'

The three boys whipped around and Jess shouted at Peter.

'Peter! Hold your breath and shut your eyes!' With that Jess suddenly threw what she had behind her back at the Slytherins. The dungbomb landed and exploded, engulfing the three boys in foul smelling smoke, and they ran, coughing and gagging. Jess hurried forward to Peter. 'Finite incantatem' Peter gratefully got to his feet. Now he was able to move he could feel blood drip down his face from his nose.

'You ok Peter?' Jess asked worriedly. 'I came looking for you when you weren't at lunch.'

Peter nodded but stayed silent looking at the floor. His eyes were starting to tear up and he didn't want to cry, especially not in front of a girl. Jess gently put a hand on his shoulder.

'I would have been so scared if that were me.' Jess murmured quietly. 'I'd be a sobbing mess right now, you're really brave Peter.'

Peter's eyes snapped up at this. 'You think so?'

Jess smiled back, 'I know so. Come on, let's go have your nose looked at. Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a flash.'

He hesitated before following her, he didn't want to be the school joke. As if reading his mind she turned around. 'It's Ok. We'll tell her I ran into you and knocked you down. It can be entirely my fault. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to.'

He gave her a soft smile and walked with her down the corridor.

Peter sat on the bed in the hospital wing and couldn't keep the awe off his face. Jess sat next to him and was animatedly talking to him. She had always been so kind to him and always made sure he felt included. He didn't understand. She was very pretty, very smart and very wealthy. He was… well… none of those things.

'Why?' he asked suddenly

Jess looked confused. 'Why what?'

'Why are you so nice to me? I mean… we're not exactly… I mean our families don't… I just…'

Jess laughed, 'Peter, do you really think I care about that? I'm nice to you because you're my friend. I'm your friend too right?'

He nodded. 'There you see! Friends look out for one another, no matter what.'

She pulled a chocolate frog from her bag, she broke it in two and handed him a piece. He took it and found himself smiling broadly back at her.

In later years, Peter would try and pin down the point from which he loved Jessamin Potter. In hindsight we would say, that the moment he had taken that half of the chocolate frog, he had known. He wouldn't figure this out for a while, but that day changed everything for him.

** JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP**

**AN: **Once again thank you to my reviewers!

Zaini: I'm so glad you decided to read this one! Welcome back to fanfiction J

Blue Luver5000: Thank you for your positive feedback! It means so much J

And to all those following/favouriting my story, it means a lot and keeps me writing.

As always please read and review! Sorry about any typos/grammar errors! Didn't get much time to proof read this one.

Happy Reading!


End file.
